


His One and Only

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Requests: R/O is Bobby’s niece and Ketch meets her when shes with the Winchesters hunting something and she peeks his interest with a small flash of a tattoo under her breasts. AND May I request a Ketch x Fem!Reader fic with a soulmate AU where each person has a tattoo that matches on another person? Thank you





	His One and Only

Warnings: Language, soulmate AU, injured!reader, smut, Arthur’s POV

Fic:

Everyone was born with tattoos that led them to their soulmates. Most people had multiple tattoos, finding soulmates in both friends and lovers. Arthur had only one.

When he was young, he believed in the fairytale that one day he might find this special someone and share his life with them. He had once clung to that dream like a dying man clings to life, but the dream had faded long ago. He was alone in this world, he knew that now.

He threw himself into frivolous pleasures in order to pass the time, things like hunting and women who could show him a good time, but who cared nothing for him. It wasn’t what he really wanted, not by a long shot, but he resigned himself to it because a life surrounded by the uncaring was better than a life surrounded by no one at all.

As hard as he tried to connect to someone, anyone, his only true companions were loneliness and misery, and it only served to make him bitter. He hated that everyone seemed to be surrounded by people who loved them and cared for them whilst he was completely and utterly alone. What he wanted more than anything was an escape from the life he was living and the people he knew.

Arthur was offered an escape of sorts when the Men of Letters stationed him in America. He didn’t expect things to change, not really, but he had hopes of meeting someone new; someone who could find it in their heart to care for him even if they weren’t his soulmate. At first he thought this person might be Mary, but he had been devastatingly wrong. He’d almost given up hope again, until he met Y/N.

He met her when he’d been sent to hunt alongside Sam and Dean. Their first meeting hadn’t been the best, she had given him a split lip after all. “Sorry,” she apologized once she had realized her mistake, “I thought you were one of the ghouls.” Arthur had chuckled as he removed his glove and wiped the blood from his lip.

“No real harm done, Love,” he told her. Her eyes stayed glued on his hand, examining the tattoo there.

“You haven’t met her yet, have you?” she asked.

“No,” he answered, “How did you know? And how do you know they’re a ‘her?’”

“I just have a feeling,” she said with a shrug. Ketch examined the parts of her he could see, but much of her skin was covered by the bloody plaid that American hunters seemed so fond of. Even with the many shapes he could see, none of her tattoos so much as resembled his. “My name is Y/N Singer by the way,” she had told him as she extended her hand, “And yes, before you ask, I am related to Bobby Singer, he was my uncle.”

“Arthur Ketch,” he replied, shaking her hand.

***

After that first hunt, Arthur found himself making excuses in order to run into Y/N again. He told Mick that he was making plays in order to get the Winchesters to join their cause, but in reality, he just wanted any attention that Y/N would pay him.

For some reason, he felt comfortable with her. She was kind to him and treated him like a human being rather than as something to be used or exploited. When he was with her, he didn’t feel expendable; something he had always been told he was. Y/N had a way of calming him and making him feel safe, a feeling that was completely foreign to him. He felt as if he could tell her his deepest, darkest secrets and she wouldn’t use them for her own advantage. She even found ways to make him laugh until his stomach hurt, something no one had ever been able to do. Even though she teased him constantly, he found it amusing rather than frustrating and she was the only person he would ever let tease him in such a way.

When he asked her to join him at the Men of Letters compound, she easily accepted. For some reason, Y/N had agreed to join without much convincing needed. She didn’t need to hear Mick’s speech and didn’t even care about the weapons or intel they could provide her. Her only request was that she hunted with Arthur, and only Arthur.

They made a good team, both of them fighting in sync. When they trained together, it was always like a dance. He found himself ensnared by the way she moved, evading his attacks and attacking him in return. Watching her and having her body so close to his own was often distracting and it meant that she usually wound up winning their spars. She teased him endlessly about it and he always told her to enjoy her triumphs while they lasted because he wouldn’t go so easy on her next time. Y/N always laughed as she helped him up from the floor.

The thing he found most frustrating was their hunts together were the hunts that they had to spend with the Winchesters. Both were Y/N’s soulmates and though she had mentioned that they were her friends and not her lovers, Arthur found himself becoming increasingly jealous; not that he would ever tell her this. Much to his dismay, Mick was sending him on another hunt with Y/N today that involved the Winchesters.

“Hey, Arthur, are you ready to go?” Y/N asks him as she knocks on his door.

“I’ll be right there,” he replies. Opening his door, he finds her leaning against the wall. Her hunting bag is slung over her shoulder and her eyes are cast down, examining the phone in her hands. “Are you driving, or shall I?” Arthur asks her.

“Maybe it would be best if you drove,” she suggests, “That way I can keep texting Sam. According to him, they’re after a rugaru.”

“And they need our help,” Arthur surmises.

“I think it’s more that Mick wants us to try to recruit them again. He figures that since I joined, my soulmates will be more likely to follow my lead,” Y/N points out, “Trust me, they’ve hunted things worse than a rugaru. If they really needed our help, they would’ve called me instead of waiting for Mick to send help.”

“Well that’s reassuring,” Arthur sighs, “I suppose it means we won’t have much to offer on this hunt.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Y/N says, nudging his arm with her shoulder, “I’m sure you’ll make yourself useful; not as useful as me, but still useful.” She grins at him slyly as they head down the hall. When they reach the parking bay they choose a car, Y/N taking the passenger’s seat as Arthur takes the driver’s.

As he drives, he watches Y/N out of the corner of his eye. She refuses to put the bloody phone down and whatever Sam is saying to her has her smiling and laughing to herself. Arthur wished he could take the irritating piece of technology and throw it out the window.

“Y/N, you’ll see them soon enough,” Arthur says, trying to distract her from the screen.

“I know,” she replies, “It’s just been so long since I’ve seen them. You’re not jealous, are you? If you are, I’ll turn off my phone and give you all of my attention.” Arthur could tell she was teasing, but he wished her words held some meaning behind them. She places the phone in her lap as she reaches for his right hand, her thumb tracing the cross marking his skin.

“No, not jealous,” Arthur protests, “You know how they irritate me.” She laughs quietly at his statement as she squeezes his hand.

“If it’s any consolation, you irritate them too,” she tells him, making him laugh in return.

“Good,” Arthur mutters, squeezing her hand tight. As much as he denied it to her, he was jealous and he was sure that jealousy was written all across his face. He had never connected to anyone the way he connected to Y/N and he wanted nothing more than to be with her, to love her, even if she wasn’t his soulmate. Still Arthur envied the kind of connection that Y/N had with the Winchesters; and though he felt as if he and Y/N were close, he could never compare to someone she was destined to have a connection with.

Arthur drives with one hand on the wheel, his other hand resting in Y/N’s. He wondered if Y/N’s feelings for him echoed his own or if he was simply forcing himself to see something that didn’t exist. “The hotel’s at the next exit,” Y/N says, finally breaking the silence.

“How long do you think we’ll have to spend on this hunt?” Arthur asks.

“A day, maybe two,” she answers, absentmindedly tracing the tattoo on his hand.

“Too long in my opinion,” Arthur mutters.

Meeting with the Winchesters and discussing the hunt had been thoroughly boring and Arthur didn’t see how the hunt itself could be amusing in the least. He wanted for the hunt to be over; but more than that, he wanted to regain Y/N’s attention and her affection.

When the Winchesters suggested splitting up, Arthur had reluctantly agreed. He would have preferred to stay close to Y/N, she was his partner after all, but she had talked him into following the Winchesters’ plan. Taking his flamethrower, Arthur made his way around the building where the rugaru had been seeking shelter.

He moves silently through the building, listening for any sound that might indicate where the rugaru was hiding. For a long while he hears nothing other than the sound of his own breathing and the thumping of his heart. The thing that finally breaks the silence is a scream of pain, Y/N’s scream.

“Y/N!” he shouts, running towards the sound. When he finds her, she’s trying her best to fight off the creature, but she’s losing the battle. The monster cages her beneath it, looking as if it were ready to consume her. The monster had disarmed her and she’s forced to fight hand to hand with a creature that was stronger and faster than any human could ever be. It tears at her, its claws cutting deep.  “Get your bloody hands off her!” Arthur demands as he aims his weapon at the monster and fires. Flames lick at the rugaru’s arm and it shrieks in pain as it retreats.

Arthur lets it escape, knowing that the Winchesters would dispose of it; he had more pressing matters to attend to. “Arthur,” Y/N says softly, her breaths shaky and labored. Her hands clutch at her abdomen, trying to cover the wounds that littered her skin.

“Don’t try to speak,” Arthur tells her, gently scooping her up in his arms, “You’re alright.” She smiles wearily at him, showing her bravery. Arthur takes her hand in his and squeezes tightly; and as he does, he notices something strange. Through a tear in her shirt, beneath her right breast, there was a small cross marking her skin. He couldn’t be sure with the shadows and all of the blood, but he could’ve sworn it matched the cross on his hand.

Arthur pushes the thought from his mind; there were more important things right now. Unzipping his jacket and pulling it from his arms, he drapes it over Y/N like a blanket before lifting her from the ground. Arthur carries her to the car and places her gently in the back seat, securing her as best he can.

“You’re going to be alright,” he assures her again and again as he drives, trying to assure himself as well. This was the first time in his life that he ever truly felt fear; he knew he couldn’t lose her. His eyes keep flicking to the rearview mirror, watching helplessly as Y/N’s face twists in agony. It was also the first time in his life that he was ever truly sorry for anything. He was sorry that he couldn’t fix her, that he hadn’t been there, that he couldn’t kill the monster that had caused her so much pain.

When they finally reach the compound, Y/N had lost a lot of blood. The medics take her from Arthur’s arms, telling him to stay in the hallway as they work to save her. His blood stained jacket is the only thing they leave behind. Arthur remains in the hallway, clutching his jacket in shock. In all his life, he had never met anyone he cared about to the degree that he cared about Y/N and it took almost losing her to realize just how much he needed her, how much he loved her.

Finally, the medics emerge from the room where they had taken Y/N. They tell Arthur that she’s stable and that they’ve used a spell to help her heal faster; because of that spell, she’ll sleep for several days. As soon as they let him, he goes to Y/N’s side. He clutches her hand in his and brushes the hair from her forehead.

“I’m right here,” he tells her, hoping she could hear him. He traces the bandages that wind around her arms and his mind begins to wander back to the tattoo that he had spotted.

Surely if it matched his own, Y/N would have said something. Then again, maybe she had some aversion to being his soulmate and wanted to prevent him from knowing who she really was. The questions keep turning in his mind. He desperately wanted to peek and see if the tattoo really did match his, but he knew he couldn’t betray Y/N’s trust like that. She would never forgive him.

As the days pass, Arthur stays by Y/N’s side, waiting for her to wake. Everything else fell to the wayside. Even when the Winchesters came to check on her, Arthur refused to leave. Eventually, the medics release her and give Arthur permission to take Y/N back to her own room, hoping she would be more comfortable in her own bed. Each time she stirs, Arthur sits up straighter in his seat, grasping her hand and whispering her name as he tries to coax her back to him. Finally her eyes flutter open and she smiles warily. “Hey,” she whispers.

“Welcome back,” Arthur tells her a he cups her cheek in his hand.

“How long have I been out?” she asks him.

“Three days,” he answers, “Sam and Dean tracked down the Rugaru and killed it. They came by to see you and I suppose I should call to tell them that you’ve woken up.” Arthur sighs at his last statement. “How do you feel, Love?” Arthur asks.

“Pretty damn good,” she answers, “I think that was the best I’ve slept in my entire life.” Arthur chuckles, but Y/N’s good spirits quickly fade. “Arthur, I’m sorry,” she tells him.

“For what?” Arthur asks, “It’s hardly your fault that this happened. The Winchesters’ plan was flawed and -”

“I know what you saw,” Y/N interrupts, “And I know I should’ve told you the second I saw the tattoo on your hand, but I couldn’t.”

“Y/N, you don’t have to explain,” Arthur assures her, “You’re still recovering and I won’t press you for answers.” Despite what he says, his heart races in anticipation of hearing the truth.

Y/N groans as she pushes herself up, sitting up straight on the bed. “I do have to explain, Arthur,” she protests, “You’re my soulmate and I’ve been lying to you because I’m a coward.”

“Y/N stop,” Arthur insists, barely hearing her words, “If there’s one thing you’re not, it’s a coward.” It takes him a moment to register what Y/N had said and as Arthur tries to process her words, she continues.

“Arthur, I love you,” she tells him. Arthur’s eyes go wide and his lips part. “Arthur?” she asks, clearly afraid that she’s said the wrong thing. “I know I made a mistake,” she continues, “But please, let me explain.”

“You love me?” Arthur asks. He felt like a child, timid and unsure of himself.

“I - yeah, I do,” she answers, “God, I feel like such an idiot. I know you probably hate me for what I did.”

“Y/N, I could never hate you,” Arthur reassures her. He moves to sit on the edge of her bed, hand cupping her cheek. She leans into his touch as he runs his thumb along her cheekbone. “My soulmate,” Arthur says softly as he tries to wrap his head around the idea.

“I should’ve told you the second I saw the tattoo on your hand,” she repeats, “But I was too afraid to say anything.”

“Why, Love?” Arthur presses.

“Because,” she answers, “I’d met the match for every tattoo on my body, except one, you. I love all my soulmates, but … it’s just … I’m not  _in_ love with any of them. When I met you, I was afraid that if I told you what you were - what we were - you’d think I was trying to make myself love you because you were my last chance at falling in love with a soulmate. The thing is, I did fall in love with you, and I didn’t want you to think I only loved you because we happen to share the same mark on our skin.” She casts her eyes down in shame and Arthur couldn’t bear to see her like that.

“Y/N,” Arthur says, hooking his fingers beneath her chin and lifting her gaze, “You say that I was your last chance at falling in love with a soulmate, but this tattoo is the only one I have. You were my only chance.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better,” she mutters.

“I gave up on finding you long ago,” Arthur continues, “I’d mostly settled for a life without anyone at all until I met you; but then you gave me hope. I didn’t need a tattoo to tell me that you’re the only person I’ve ever felt anything real for. You’re the only person I have ever cared for and I wanted to be with you whether or not this bloody tattoo on my hand destined it or not.”

“Arthur,” she whispers as she caresses his cheek. Without saying another word, she leans in and presses her lips to his. Arthur responds instantly, twisting one hand into her hair and splaying the other across the small of her back. He’d been waiting for this moment and wanted to savor every second of it. Knowing that he now held his soulmate in his arms, he never wanted to let her go.

“I love you,” she mutters against his lips before pulling away. Arthur tries to follow, but Y/N stops him. Reaching down, she pulls her hospital gown over her head and balls it up, tossing it away, leaving her in only her panties and the bandages that wind around her body here and there. Arthur’s eyes instantly go to where he’d spotted the tattoo before, but a bandage covers the skin.

He watches as Y/N removes each of the bandages, unwrapping the gaze and exposing the light scars beneath. Arthur runs his fingers along the healing skin, waiting impatiently to see the one tattoo he’d been wanting to see. Y/N lifts her breasts as the last loop of gauze falls away, revealing the cross tattoo just beneath her right breast.

The mark was slightly smaller than his own, but it was a match. Y/N takes his right hand in hers and presses his fingertips to the little tattoo. “My soulmate,” Arthur whispers as he traces the lines of the tattoo. It was a symbol he’d come to despise, but now, seeing it on Y/N, everything changed. The connection he had desperately wanted with Y/N had been there all along, he just couldn’t recognize it for what it was because he had never felt anything like it before. “I love you,” Arthur tells her.

Those three words felt so foreign on his tongue, but the response they create in Y/N is something he never expected. The way she smiles at his words makes his heart flutter. Her hand reaches for the nape of his neck and pulls him in for another kiss, full of passion. He’d never been kissed that way before and it was intoxicating. His arms wrap around her as she moves to straddle his lap, never breaking the kiss. Her hands twist into his hair as she tilts her head. Arthur groans into the kiss as he feels his length stiffening, his stomach twisting with need.

Y/N’s tongue dances with his own, fighting for dominance, and Arthur gives in, something he’d never done before. Her hands slide down Arthur’s chest, fingers working open the buttons of his shirt. She nips at his bottom lip playfully before pulling away. Breaking the kiss, she places light kisses along his jaw and neck before moving her lips to his ear.

“I love you,” Y/N whispers before drawing his earlobe out between her teeth. Her words cause something inside him to snap. Lifting her, her turns her around and lays her back against the bed as he cages her beneath him. Y/N grins mischievously as she runs her hands down the bare skin of his chest. Her Y/E/C eyes are filled with lust and she draws her bottom lip between her teeth as her hands move lower.

Leaning down, Arthur presses kisses to her soft skin, nipping and sucking as he makes sure to leave his mark on her. She moans his name as he sucks one of her pebbled nipples into his mouth. He instantly loves the sound and wants to coax it from her again. Her back arches and she squirms beneath him, her hands fisting into his clothes and hair. Grasping her right breast in his hand, Arthur places kisses to the cross tattoo.

“Arthur, please,” she moans as he licks the spot before sucking gently at the delicate skin, “I need you.” Arthur groans, his cock twitching at the thought of her begging for him. He can feel himself straining against the material of his trousers and when Y/N’s hand slides lower, his hips buck towards her.

“Y/N,” Arthur grunts as she palms him through the material. Her lips press rough kisses to his neck, teeth marking his skin.

“Please,” she whimpers between kisses. Her thighs press together as she squirms beneath him. Arthur sits up on his knees and pulls his shirt from his body. Y/N wets her lips as she reaches for his belt buckle and opens the front of his trousers. “Fuck,” she whispers as Arthur’s hard cock springs free, her eyes raking over him. Arthur chuckles as he removes the clothing and carelessly drops it beside the bed.

Running his hands teasingly up Y/N’s legs, Arthur hooks his fingers into the waistband of Y/N’s panties. She lifts her hips from the bed as Arthur pulls the damp material down her legs: she was already so wet for him and Arthur can’t help but smirk at the idea of what he did to her.

Y/N parts her legs as Arthur tosses her panties to the side and Arthur settles himself between them. He rests one forearm beside her head, his fingers playing with her hair. Reaching down with his other hand, he takes hold of his throbbing cock and lines himself up with her entrance. She drags her fingernails down his back as he slides his tip along her slick folds and against her clit.

“Stop teasing,” Y/N groans as she lifts her hips from the bed. She was obviously trying to egg him on and it works. Capturing her lips, Arthur pushes into her as deep as he can, filling her to the hilt. Arthur groans into the kiss as her walls stretch to accommodate his size. Her hands clutch at him, her back arching as she gives in to the pleasure of having Arthur inside her.

“Love,” Arthur groans, breaking the kiss. He rests his forehead against hers as he slides his hand down her thigh. Hooking his hand behind her knee, he draws her leg around her waist, giving himself a better angle.

“Arthur, I need you to move,” she begs as she rocks her hips, “Please.” Arthur smiles as he presses his lips to hers, pulling back and pushing into her again. Y/N sighs against Arthur’s lips, her fingernails biting at his skin as he sets an agonizingly slow pace. As torturous as it was for him, he wanted Y/N to feel each inch of him as he moved inside her.

“I love you,” Arthur whispers. He buries his face into the crook of her neck, kissing the skin. Running his hand back up her body, he finds her hand and intertwines his fingers with hers. He presses her hand back against the pillow beside her head and she squeezes his hand tightly.

“Arthur,” she gasps as her walls flutter around him, squeezing his cock and giving him delicious friction. Arthur groans against her skin, his breath hitching at the feeling.

Pressure builds inside him and his steady rhythm falters. It was only a matter of time before he lost control of himself, but he wanted to feel her cum around him before he did. “Mmm, Y/N,” Arthur groans as Y/N’s walls tighten around him. Propping himself up above her, he takes in the way she bites her bottom lip as she breaths heavily. Her eyes are shut and her head tilted to the side, exposing her neck. “So beautiful,” Arthur mutters, almost to himself.

Y/N’s hips lift from the bed in time with his quickening pace, both of them drawing the other closer and closer to the precipice. “Arthur,” she moans, a beautiful note of need threaded through her voice.

“Look at me,” Arthur encourages and Y/N obliges him. Her pupils have nearly engulfed the irises, her eyes flooded with desire. Arthur’s jaw clenches as he fights to hold back, but his pace becomes erratic.

“Arthur,” she whimpers, “Oh, Arthur!” His name leaves her lips almost as a scream as she comes undone. Her walls convulse around him as she writhes beneath him, her arm wrapping around him and pulling him close as her hand squeezes his.

Feeling her lose herself made it too difficult for Arthur to hold back any longer. “Y/N!” he grunts as his hips stutter, his cock pulsing as he spills hot ropes of cum deep inside her. He presses his lips to hers as his body shudders, the pleasure of his climax rushing through every inch of his body.

“Arthur,” Y/N whispers blissfully as he stills inside her. Her fingertips trace random patterns up and down his back. He could stay this way forever, completely lost in the feeling of Y/N’s touch, his soulmate’s touch.

Reluctantly, he pulls himself from her and moves to her side. She turns so that her back is facing him and snuggles up against him, melting in his arms. Arthur brushes her hair back behind her ear and presses kisses to her neck. Y/N takes his right hand in hers and begins tracing the lines of his tattoo, her fingertips gently ghosting over his skin.

“I’m sorry I lied to you,” she apologizes again.

“You don’t have to apologize, I’ve already forgiven you,” Arthur says.

“But still,” she insists, “Keeping something like that from you, it wasn’t fair.”

“Fair or not, it doesn’t change the fact that you are the only person I could ever love,” Arthur tells her, “You are my one and only soulmate and it doesn’t matter that you didn’t tell me sooner. If I wasn’t so blind, I would have realized that we were soulmates without needing to see a bloody tattoo.”

“Arthur, I love you,” Y/N says, pressing a kiss to the tattoo on his hand.

“I love you too,” Arthur replies, pulling her tighter against him.


End file.
